Addiction Written in Skin
by LaurenBrogs89
Summary: She knows if she lets him, he will possess her entirely. She cannot allow that to happen. *Dark AU in which Rachel is bought as a slave by Jesse St James* Very M, you have been warned! Written for Cris' unofficial St Berry Week!
1. Chapter 1

**St Berry week continues! This is for Michemistic who is quite possibly the nicest reviewer ever. Having discovered that we both have a bit of a thing for Dominant and Powerful Jesse, she gave me a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme that she would like filled. I'm not going to include the prompt here as I have changed it quite a lot. I'm not sure how long this will be, I'm thinking around 3-4 chapters at the moment but you never know. Just so you know there is minimal Jesse in this chapter, that comes next. **

**Just to warn you now this is very M and will include elements of BDSM and sexual slavery and other fun stuff. Oh and its AU. As per usual I don't own Glee, I don't think you could put what I'm about to write on TV. **

She stood in the centre of the room and took a deep and calming breath in an attempt to quell the urge to vomit that had been building inside her. In an hours time her entire life would change and she would become something owned, something less than human a possession to be used at her masters discretion. There was that vomit again.

She winced and cried out as the slave brushing her hair tugged on particularly large tangle.

"If your pain threshold is that low you are going to have a tough time of it here; Master St James is not known for showing mercy to those he owns." The older lady smirked as she spoke, as if enjoying Rachel's discomfort. A fresh shudder rolled down her back as the overwhelming urge to cry washed over her. She swallowed back the tears and squared her shoulder; crying wouldn't help anything. Her fathers needed her to do this, the money they had received in payment for her would allow them to live the rest of their lives free of the abject poverty that the majority of society suffered from. Besides Master St James wanted her and he always got what he wanted, one way or another, or so the rumours said.

Anyway, it wasn't all bad. Her best friend Kurt had been bought 6 months ago By Master Anderson and again if the gossip she heard was true he was now Blaine's favourite and was treated almost as an equal, a partner. Although everything she had heard about Master St James thus far has lead her to believe the probability of that happening in her case is slim to none. Still, everyone needs a glimmer of hope and she has always been an optimist.

"Take of your robe." The same slave intoned, the smug tone from before was even more pronounced. Oh yes, Rachel thought as she felt a blush heat her skin, whoever she was, she was definitely enjoying this. Rachel turned to face the woman, clutching the sides of her robe tightly together in a bid to hold onto the one bit of control she currently had.

The woman looked at her expectantly, "Come on I haven't got all day, Master St James will not be happy if you come to him unprepared. Trust me, it is in both of our interests to keep Master St James as happy as possible." The smugness was gone. In its place was an earnest warning Rachel could not ignore.

She looked up at the ceiling as she slowly untied the band around her waist and shrugged off her robe. This time she could not help but let a tear slide down her cheek, she had never been naked in front of another person before; everything was being taken from her and she could do nothing to stop it.

"I see why the Master is so obsessed with you. You really are an innocent." The smugness was back, oh joy. Rachel pondered her temporary companion's statement.

"How can he be obsessed with me? We've never met." Rachel spat contemptuously, just because she had to do this didn't mean she had to like it. For a small moment anger and bitterness at her current situation eclipsed the fear. It felt good to be angry, anger was something she could control.

"Ah innocence and fire, it's even clearer now. He's going to have fun breaking you. If I were you I'd be very careful about using that tone with the master, especially with your pain threshold." The woman exclaimed.

The fear was back tenfold. She wasn't sure she could survive this, she had always been a strong willed person and the thought of submitting to anyone, let alone someone she had never met and was apparently "obsessed" with her was making her dizzy with anxiety. She found it hard to be obedient at the best of times and their was no doubt in her mind that he would punish her harshly for her obstinacy.

"I need to sit down." She whispered as the dizziness overcomes her.

The unnamed woman pushes her back to lie on the chez long with a firm hand to her sternum. Rachel feels the dizziness subside as she focuses on her breathing. She comes back to herself as she feels something almost uncomfortably warm on her private parts. She jerks and the unnamed woman gestures to an Asian man who has been standing at the door, observing, since she arrived.

With an air of nonchalance, the man comes towards her and holds both of her knees apart firmly, as the woman sticks a piece of white cloth to whatever was just drizzled over her most intimate area. Her breathing quickens and she begins to panic, she feels helpless and she has no idea what is to come. Not to mention she is spread open in front of a man for the very first time, although he is looking at the wall above her head and if anything she would probably say he looks quite bored.

"Trust me, this will hurt a lot less if you relax." Before Rachel has any time to follow the woman's instructions the strip is ripped from her skin taking all of her hair with it. She lets out a high pitched scream. The ache is soothed by a cool wipe and before she knows it the process is being repeated, again and again until she is almost numb to the sensation.

"There now, that wasn't too bad was it?" Rachel looks up at her incredulously with one eyebrow raised. The woman laughs.

"Oh I like you." She gestures for the Asian man to release her and he goes pack to his post by the door, she assumes he's there to stop her from running away, not that she could get very far, this place is huge and she was in such a nervous panic when she was brought here she has no idea where the exit is. If she is honest with herself the unnamed woman has only made her more apprehensive about meeting her so called 'Master' (in her head there will always be sarcastic quotation marks surrounding that word) than she was when she first arrived. She feels like she could hyperventilate at any second.

The woman pulls her to her feel once more and kneels before her. Rachel looks down at the click of the cuff around her right ankle. Swiftly, the woman imprisons her left ankle in the same unforgiving metal and in a wink she is stood up in front of Rachel once more. Her wrists are given the same treatment and she feels the urge to vomit once more. The alternate bout of dizziness and vomiting are making her head spin and her whole body quiver. She feels her long chestnut waves being lifted from her neck, a smooth metal collar is fitted snugly around her neck. The cool metal feels like ice against her skin, she will never get used to this feeling, she doesn't ever want to. Her fingers reach up to her new jewellery and attempt to pry it off. It is completely snug, not even her little finger will fit beneath it. This time she doesn't fight the tears as she feels her breath come in rapid bursts.

This is all too much, too fast. She can't do this; she isn't strong. She wishes she didn't have to be. She can feel the band around her neck constricting her air. Her legs wobble beneath her and the woman reaches out to catch her before she falls.

"Now," she admonishes in a stern voice, "none of that! Dramatics will only make him harder on you. Your outfit is on the nightstand over there." She points towards the left hand corner of the room and Rachel's glazed eyes attempt to focus on where she is pointing. "Put your clothes on and I will outline the rules for you."

On shaky legs Rachel moves in the general direction that the woman pointed. She sees a small white lace thong and a white lace bra, they both look to be her exact size. They are skimpier than any underwear she has ever had before and also about a thousand times nicer. She quickly pulls the thong up her legs, eager for it's meagre coverage. The tiny "V" of fabric barely covers her centre and she can feel the cold air of the room on her newly bare lower lips. The bra is slightly padded and pushes her chest upwards, the cups are small and she can see the tops of her nipples poking out. She'd almost rather she were naked than packaged up for display like this.

The woman's voice pulls her from her misery.

"Rule one: never speak unless spoken to." Rachel nods slightly and the woman smiles as if she has passed some sort of test.

"Rule number two: leave your collar and cuffs alone unless you want tighter ones put on you." Rachel lowers her head to the floor, technically she has already broken that one.

"Rule three: there are quite a few other rules that you won't know about until you have broken them." The woman smirks once more at that one. "Master St James is not known for treating his slaves particularly well so tread carefully and try not to anger him." Her tone is serious once more.

"Last but not least, my name is Santana and I will be looking after you when you are not in the Master's chambers, so if you fuck up I will be punished and I will take that out on you. Got it?"

Rachel nods once more. She has the overwhelming urge to cling onto Santana (personally she preferred calling her the unnamed woman, Rachel had always had a flair for the dramatic) in the hopes that it will somehow delay her inevitable meeting with her formidable new 'Master'. She does not want to give this man her virginity or her will. She hates that she is wishing someone would come and save her. In the past she has always saved herself.

"Lets go." Santana gestures to the Asian man once more and they each take a firm grip of each of her upper arms. Their fingers dig painfully into her flesh, there is no way they are letting her go. That they both fear punishment from their Master so much is perhaps her most worried thought of the evening. For the first time in her entire life, she finds herself wishing she wasn't a virgin, that she had let Noah talk her into doing it with him last year. Although she didn't love him she could have given her virginity to him freely instead of having it ripped from her from a man who probably cared very little for her pleasure if it was not directly related to his.

As she was marched through corridor after corridor she barely lifted from her thoughts enough to register the sheer opulence of the place that was now technically her home. Every wall was lined with wallpaper in exquisite tones of soft browns and greys, although they were the colours that surrounded her in the slums upon these walls they looked somehow different, the rich, thick material made the colours come alive in ways they never had before. The floorboards under her bare feet were some kind of varnished dark wood that was smooth and cool as she walked upon it.

The two people either side of her stopped abruptly at a large, ornately carved, wooden door. Santana knocked once with the hand that was not crushed around Rachel's arm. The door opened and she was thrust inside sharply, making her stumble and fall to her knees inside the doorway. She whipped her head around quickly but the door was already shut with Santana and her silent Asian friend nowhere to be seen.

Her knees throb at the sudden impact with the unyielding floor and her heart pounds in her chest. She is almost hyperventilating, with fear as she attempts to pull herself to her feet, she did not think she would be left alone with him this quickly.

"Stay where you are." She hears from somewhere in front of her. His voice is warm and sumptuous, like the chocolate her fathers used to buy for her on special occasions. It sends a shiver down her spine. She hears footsteps come towards her and circle her prone form, she is too terrified to raise her eyes and look at him. It makes this all real.

He crouches down in front of her and she can feel the heat from his body radiating towards her. His fingers grip her chin firmly as he brings her eyes up to meet his. She sees his face for the first time and lets out a soft gasp. He is stunningly beautiful in the most masculine way possible.

"Well then, what do we have here?" His breath is a whispered caress against her face as he speaks. She feels a jolt in her stomach and she gulps. She feels the strength in his fingers as they move to grasp the back of her neck. The hold is possessive and commanding. She cannot move her head at all, he is forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her breath quickens once more as she sees the unconcealed darkness in him, he looks like he wants to devour her and she feels as if his eyes are stripping back all of the layers of her soul.

She has been in his presence for two minutes and already she knows that if she lets him, he will possess her completely. She cannot let that happen.

**So what did you think? I'd really like to know people's thoughts as I've never written anything like this before. I'm going to attempt the kink in the next chapter but it could all go disastrously wrong lol. **

**P.S. SPREAD THE ST BERRY WEEK LOVE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know; I am completely rubbish at updating! I've got a couple of weeks off work so updates should be coming on a semi-regular basis. I hope. Thank you for all your positive reviews so far, I was very worried about publishing this but response so far has been very encouraging. Just to warn, it will now get very M rated so please turn away if that offends you.**

**As always, this is dedicated to michemistic who keeps prodding me (in a very lovely way) to keep updating.**

"I asked you a question" He pulls sharply on her hair as his tone turns from seductive whisper to sharp command.

Her eyes widen at the sudden pain at the back of her head and her breathing quickens almost to the point of hyperventilation. What the hell had he asked her? 'What do we have here?' Had sounded like a rhetorical question to her, how was she supposed to answer that? He knew her name already so that couldn't be it. The answer she really wanted to give was along the lines of 'someone you have had to force to be here' but she sensed that wasn't a wise answer to give at this moment. Staying silent seemed like the safest response.

He released the nape of her neck and stood in front of her. "Disappointing me already; oh dear." He tutted as he walked around her, slowly assessing her form. He stood in front of her once more. If the look on his face was anything to go by he was not impressed with what he had seen. She quickly averted her eyes to the floor. It was definitely safer not to look at his face; it made her forget how much she hated him. This man that had held her fate entirely within his hands. This man who could do as he pleased with her body but he would never ever touch her mind or her heart. Or at least she hoped so.

"Let's try again shall we?" His tone was condescending to the utmost. "What is your name?"

She was confused, he definitely knew her name already. What game was he playing? This felt like a trap. She risked another quick glance up to his face to see that he had one eyebrow raised in mocking expectancy. She felt on the back-foot already and he had only asked her what her name was, she really wished she had more clothes covering her. It must be some sort of test. She took a deep breath, there was no way she could get this question wrong.

"Rachel Berry." She had a split second to curse the waver in her voice before she felt the back of his hand crash into her cheek. Her vision span as she threw her hands out to the floor to stop herself smashing face first into the dark wood of the floor. Her cheek throbbed and she could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. Apparently there was a way she could get that question wrong. Every inch of her was now shivering with fear.

He gripped the back of her neck once more and she felt herself being lifted unceremoniously to her feet. He forced her to look him in the eyes once more as she balanced precariously on her tip toes. Her fear increased ten-fold at the unparalleled rage she saw within them. What the hell had she done wrong? Apparently this was one of the rules she didn't know about until she had broken it. She can't say Santanna didn't warn her.

"You will address me as Master. Do you understand?" He spat at her through clenched teeth, his voice low and dangerous.

If her cheek hadn't been throbbing with pain she would have been extremely tempted to spit back a sarcastic comment but if he backhanded her in the face for that small infraction she had no idea what he would do if she cheeked him. She had a sudden longing to be back with her fathers and out of this horrible mess. A lump rose to the back of her throat as she whispered her reply through the threat of tears.

"Yes Master." She would not cry in front of him. He could have her innocence but she would not give him her tears. Or her mind. Or her heart. She steeled herself for what was to come.

"Good girl." He released her and she felt her feet finally hit the floor fully. She attempted to get her breathing back within a normal range and swallow down her fear. If she carried on like this she would pass out. She raised her fingers to her mouth to attempt to sooth the stinging. She pulled them away quickly when she felt the wetness trickling down her chin. Oh dear. She had never been good with blood. She risked a quick look at her fingers and released a slight whimper before she could stop herself. Her vision began to swim and she felt the darkness curl around her consciousness.

Before she could hit the floor she felt strong arms move around her to settle on her belly and a solid chest at her back. Her senses were invaded by a strong masculine scent and she had an incredibly disconcerting warmth in her stomach at the sensation of being held by him. Her everything was reeling, this was all too much to take in in the space of five minutes. She felt the overwhelming urge to pass out once more and she was roughly shaken out of it by the arms around her.

"Rachel." He murmured in her ear once again. "Snap out of it." He sounded almost worried about her; now she was even more confused as he was the one who had backhanded her in the first place.

"I don't do well with blood." She swallowed quickly and almost gagged. She could still taste the blood. Her body went limp in his arms as the darkness claimed her. The last word she heard was his.

"Interesting."

*St Berry*

He lifted her tiny body in his arms and walked with her deeper into his chambers. He laid her down on his bed and moved back in order to study her more intently. The underwear he had chosen for her fit her perfectly as he knew it would. The white stood out in stark contrast to her tanned skin and made her almost glow. Without doubt she was a beautiful creature; it was what had attracted him to her in the first place. He had a passion for possessing beautiful things. He stepped forward and carefully wiped the dried blood from her face. She unconsciously nuzzled his hand in her vulnerable state.

But this one, she had captured his attention in a way that no other had. He had watched her going about her daily work in the slums, humming and singing under her breath and dishing out brutal honesty to her peers with such naivety it was impossible not to become enamoured with her. He had felt a magnetic pull towards her even when she had no idea who he was. She was innocence wrapped in fire, he would break her and she would let him. There was no doubt about it in his mind; she would feel the same pull that he did.

He had perhaps hit her a little hard earlier but he had had no idea she would react that way to the sight of blood, her own blood at that. He wouldn't have pegged her for squeamish, anyone who grew up in the slums as she did must have been acquainted with hardship and toil. Actually this had worked out pretty perfectly for him, she would be even more confused when she awoke. He had only been doing it for twenty minutes but the thought of controlling her was already heady and intoxicating. He hoped she didn't give in too easily, the fun of it was always in the chase.

She would run from him and he would punish her. It was inevitable and he couldn't wait. A smirk lifted his features as he settled into a chair in a dark corner of the room, hidden from her view when she would eventually awake. He would sincerely like to chain her to the bed purely to see her reaction when she wakes up but he has time for that later. He senses her inevitable escape attempt will be even more fun. He has all the time in the world with her actually. Well, at least until she begins to bore him like all the others previously. Although he couldn't see that happening for a while, she was already turning out to be very entertaining.

*St Berry*

Rachel awoke slowly. It felt almost as if she was swimming through treacle in order to regain consciousness. Her limbs felt heavy as did her thoughts. Where was she? The bed she was lying on felt infinitely softer than her own. Why was the right side of her face throbbing with a dull ache? She watched her own fingers rise to probe the side of her face slowly. As if in a dream, she touched the tender spot at the side of her mouth. How had that got there?

She pressed a little too hard and the pain brought her sharply to full consciousness. With a gasp she sat bolt upright. She was in Master St James' bed. He had hit her. He had caused her to bleed. He had caught her when she had passed out. And apparently he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the room diligently and silently; nope he definitely wasn't in here. She hopped down from the bed and fought another wave of dizziness. Now was not the time for a head-rush.

She tip-toed to the door and peered outside. He wasn't in what appeared to be his study either. Her heart soared, now was her chance. She couldn't believe she had been left alone so early into her capture. There was a door that led to a terrace across the study. She was pretty athletic and she knew she was only on the second story, she could definitely make the jump into the gardens and surely she could find her way from there.

Admittedly a bra and thong were not the ideal attire for her escape attempt but at least she wasn't naked. She could find clothes later, she might never get another chance like this. Swiftly, she made her way across the study, to the doors beyond and into the cool night air. Immediately, goose bumps made their presence felt across her skin and the wind rippled her hair around her shoulders. She shivered at the feeling as she looked over the side of the terrace.

If she lowered herself over the side, it would only be about a six foot drop. She could do that no problem, what was a problem was that below the terrace their appeared to be a maze of some kind. She took a minute to attempt to memorize the best way to get out but decided speed was more important. As long as she was quiet she would have time to find her way out.

With a deep breath she lowered herself over the edge and held onto the bottom ledge of the terrace with her fingertips, dangling in the slight breeze as she steeled herself to jump.

"Going somewhere?" His smooth voice intoned from above her.

In her shock, she lost her grip and tumbled into the maze without pre-amble. She landed hard, knocking the wind out of herself as her right ankle collapsed under the impact of her unexpected fall. She backed along the lawn until she felt the prickles of the maze wall at her back. He vaulted the terrace with ease to land in front of her, he must have been waiting for her to escape.

The thought that she had played right into his hands propelled her to her feet with a sudden burst of anger. She would not make it easy for him, besides if she could run faster than him she still had a chance. Blocking out the fact that she had injured her ankle and that he probably knew this maze like the back of his hand, she turned tail and ran. Every step burned her injured ankle and the cool night air made her scantily clad form violently shiver.

She could hear his footsteps behind her. The bastard wasn't even running he was that confident.

"Rachel." He sing-songed her name. "The longer this goes on, the worse your punishment will be." He sounded positively gleeful at the prospect.

She reached a fork in the maze and took a second to decide which way to go. She suppressed a shiver as she heard him come closer and closer. She ran left and in a bout five seconds she realised her mistake as she skidded to a halt. Dead end. Crap. The fight left her as she stared at the insurmountable obstacle before her. Her body tensed once more as she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Silly girl." He admonished softly as his fingertips brushed down her spine. She shivered at the contact, waiting for it to turn brutal once more. His strong hands grasped her shoulders and spun her around abruptly. "You are mine Rachel. You will never get away from me." His tone was deadly as he shook her. She whimpered at the increased pressure on her sore ankle.

They both looked down at her rapidly swelling appendage. Now the adrenaline had left her system she doubted she could even walk on it. Before she knew what had happened he had swept her off her feet and was cradling her against his chest. Rachel let out a muffled squeak at the sudden change to her equilibrium and quickly flung her arms around his neck. Her chilled flesh revelled in his body heat and her traitorous body snuggled closer to him as he began to walk back towards the house.

She was so confused; this was the closest she had ever been to a member of the opposite sex that was not related to her and her body was revelling in it. She had not expected to be cradled to his chest like a precious thing. When he had caught her she had expected to be dragged back to his bedroom by her hair. His kindness was almost worse than his cruelty, it left her completely off balance. A small part of her was rejoicing in it, she had always been a tactile creature and being held like this by such a powerful man was almost intoxicating. She found herself longing for him to continue to be nice to her and pushing his past cruelty to the back of her mind.

This was not good, she needed to remember that he was evil and that he wanted to steal her innocence and possess her entirely. She also needed to remember that she did not want that to happen. She couldn't put a finger on it, but with just the small glimpse she had had of him so far she was drawn to him, to his power and his command. She had never met anyone like him before.

Whilst she had been lost in her mind they had reached his chambers once more. So far she had been hit in the face, passed out, ran away and been brought back; not exactly what she thought would happen tonight but she could not suppress a small shudder at the thought of what was to come now. The night was far from over and he had already said he would punish her for trying to escape.

*St Berry*

She really was delicious. Her face was just so damn expressive, every little thought that entered her head was played out for him to see across her features. He could tell she had expected him to lash out when he had caught up with her. Where would be the fun in that? Keeping her so exquisitely confused was his new favourite game. He would definitely punish her for her misdemeanour, she needed to learn that she could not hide any part of herself from him and she definitely could not run from him. He would always be there.

But he wanted to keep her guessing. He wanted her to relish in his kindness until she was hooked on him, addicted to him. Then he would punish her, break her, because he could. Because she was his to do with as he pleased. If that didn't break her he didn't know what would. By the way she was currently gripping his shirt, he figured his plan was going just perfectly at present. He took a second to inhale her feminine scent and enjoy the feeling of her delectable body against his before he placed her gently upon his bed once more.

He admired her form, spread out as she was on his bed sheets. She was windswept, goose-pimpled and shivering from the night air. He frowned as he took in her rapidly swelling ankle. That just wouldn't do, if she was going to be in pain it would be him that caused it. He swiftly turned from the room in a mission to find her some ice and a blanket. He returns with his bounty quickly.

"I imagine that ankle is seriously throbbing now, hmm?" He watches the blush bloom across her face and spread to her chest as she nods and averts her eyes from him.

"I'm going to take a look and see if you've done any serious damage, OK?" She nods again. He sits down beside her prone form, making sure his thigh touches hers. She winces before his fingers even reach her skin. Either it really hurts or she isn't expecting him to be very gentle. He suspects it's probably a bit of both. He strokes his fingers down from her calf across the tender flesh to the arch of her foot in an affectionate caress. He feels her body tense beneath his fingers and along the length of his thigh, pressed to the outside of hers.

He places his other hand on her belly and allows his fingers to stroke soft circles near her hip bone. Her eyes are wide as he looks at her face. "Rachel, relax." He says the words gently but there is a clear command there. Through the hand on her stomach he feels the swell of a deep breath as she forces her body to relax. Good, she is learning quickly. He looks back down at her ankle and continues to gently stroke the rapidly emerging bruise in order to determine if she has broken anything.

He takes her foot in both hands, one gently curled around her ankle and the other cradling the arch of her delicate appendage. He looks into her eyes once more and he sees her pupils slowly dilate and her breathing quicken. She really is a tactile creature. He slowly rotates her ankle and she lets out a hiss of pain.

He let's a smirk lift the corner of his mouth as he infuses his voice with a patronising tone, "That's why they invented stairs, so people didn't have to jump off of second story balconies."

"If I was allowed to use the stairs don't I think I would have tried that?" Her eyes widen once more in fear and her face pales. She looks as if she would quite like to swallow her hasty retort back into her throat. Her foot tenses in his hands once more as if she expects him to yank on the wounded appendage. He waits a beat to enjoy her fear and then laughs.

"And who says you aren't allowed to use the stairs?"

Confusion reigns over her face once more yet she chooses to remain silent.

"This doesn't have to be some awful ordeal Rachel. Yes there are rules and there are consequences when you break them but contrary to your belief I am not some kind of monster. In time you could even be allowed certain freedoms, if you behave yourself that is." He places her foot back down onto the bed and allows his voice to become hard and commanding once more. "Although you have managed to rack up a considerable number of punishments so far so I doubt the next few hours are going to be all that enjoyable for you. And to think I had such a nice evening planned for us before your little outburst"

She flinches again as he places the ice on her ankle, whether from the sudden cold on her foot or the sudden cold in his words he isn't sure. He grasps her shoulders and moves her into a sitting position. He slides in behind her and places his legs on either side of hers as he settles her back against his chest, the tenderness of his current actions belying the steel in his previous words. He places the blanket over them and runs his fingers up and down her sides.

He feels the bulge in his pants grow at so much of her warm skin pressed against his and nestles his erection into her bottom. He knows she feels it as she shivers in his arms and lets out an almost inaudible gasp. She subconsciously moves close to him and he knows he is winning. His hand brushes her hair to one side exposing the delicate curve of her neck to him. She visibly shakes unknowing whether she will receive pleasure or pain. He bends his head and runs soft kisses from her shoulder up her neck. He stops at her ear and sings softly,

"_The frightened princess, doesn't know what to do." _He runs his tongue over the delicate whorl of her ear and bites lightly at her ear lobe. Her back arches, pushing her ass even more into his erection. They both groan at the sensation.

She is breathing heavily as she forces out, "I though I was being punished?" He licks at her neck once more and it's like he can taste her vulnerability on her skin. It is truly delectable.

"Would you prefer that?" He asks darkly as he bites down on her neck. She shudders around him and her breathing quickens even more. Interesting.

"No?" Her conflicted whisper sounds like a question to his ears. He hopes she knows that he could make her beg to be punished if he chose, he probably will later.

He bites down harder as he says "No what?" around her skin.

She whimpers as she whispers, "No Master." He releases the bite and she slumps dejectedly against him. He laves the bite with his tongue as he whispers back, "Good girl." His fingers push the straps of her bra down her shoulders to hang limply from her arms. "It's no fun when you know what's coming, you will never know whether the next touch you will receive from me will give you pleasure or pain."

He strokes his fingers against the upper swells of her breast, dipping lightly into the inside of her bra to almost graze the spot's she is unconsciously begging him to touch. Abruptly he takes his fingers from her chest to grip her chin and pull it around so she is looking at him. She attempts to pull away from the intensity in his gaze, he grips her chin tighter, pressing into flesh that is already sore from his earlier back-hand.

"Soon you won't care whether I cause you pain or pleasure; you will just want me to touch you." His eyes bore into hers, instilling the truth of his words into her soul.

**So here's Chapter 2! Apparently in this little universe I've created they have both sex slaves and Jekyl and Hyde the Musical! (That's where the song lyrics come from, if anyone is wondering Dangerous Game is pretty much the theme song to this fic) **

**As usual let me know what you think, good, bad or indifferent. I really struggled to write this, hence the inordinate amount of time it took me to update, so I really want to know if people liked it. I especially struggled with the ending to this chapter so let me know if it felt a bit rushed. **

**There should be one more chapter but it's turning out to be a bit of a beast so it might end up being two chapters so I can update sooner. **


End file.
